


Being Sweet and How Far That Gets You

by Capucine



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Religion, Roman Catholicism, Short One Shot, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Wagner has reasons he acts the way he does, and they're very related to his appearance.</p>
<p>It's hard not to have it affect all of your life when you look like a devil, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Sweet and How Far That Gets You

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions Roman Catholic stuff, and an abused mindset thing. Trauma related changes in behavior, I guess?
> 
> Some spoilers for the Apocalypse movie.

How did a child who looked like a demon stay so sweet?

Easy.

Sweet people were just plain less likely to be murdered. Kurt Wagner had spent a lifetime learning to appease and plead and charm—and he had to work extra hard at it. Given his appearance, it barely put him on the same level as a greasy trucker in a stained wifebeater to many people. Add the stench of alcohol to said greasy trucker, and you’d understand just about how people seemed to see Kurt.

Not counting the religious ones who started screaming, of course.

Kurt had learned long ago that reacting by fighting or being aggressive was way more likely to get him hurt. Hurt worse, anyway.

And so, maybe he didn’t fight as hard as he should’ve when they took him. He could have teleported, but he panicked, trying to plead in the few seconds that the men had him, plunged a needle into his arm.

He was out before he could think of a place to teleport to.

His foster parents would be worried, he knew.

He hoped. Not pleased.

To be rid of him, like several people before. Like his own mother, who he never met.

It was all right, though. He liked to say he had a mother anyway—Mary. As in the Virgin Mary, as part of one of the few things he’d been able to cling to in his life. He was Catholic through and through, after all, and while he didn’t have a lot of hope of being a saint, he liked to think that maybe he suffered for some purpose he didn’t know yet.

So, when he found himself inside a box, no clue where he was, he was frightened, and praying desperately.

To Mary, to St. Jude, to any saint he could think of. To intercede, because maybe enough voices would help him not have to go through this.

He really didn’t want to meet the roaring crowd he could hear through the box.

Some might say it did no good.

It did, though. He didn’t die—Mystique, Raven Darkholme, saved him.

And while she might not consider herself a hero, she was.

A guardian angel, maybe, if only temporarily.

Kurt felt like he could do anything for her in return. And that’s how he ended up in the mess that was supposed to be the end of the world as they knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it. I see Kurt as someone with probably CPTSD or something, and one response is to be very nice. Cause who would want to hurt someone nice?
> 
> And this would be somewhat subconscious on his part.


End file.
